An Eye For An Eye
by REDEADED
Summary: Black*Star never turned down a challenge. So now that he is using just ordinary weapons to take out rouge witches, what'll happen when he ends up with more than he bargained for? Co-Written with author QuantamTheory
1. Testing Yourself

Author's Note: My first co-writer fanfic done with the help of my dear friend **QuantumTheory**!

* * *

He spun the kunai between his fingers. He missed his weapon, he felt traitorous every time he used something other than her but he had something to prove this time.  
Steadying his breathing and relaxing himself was never hard but a pain to be consistent with it usually is."Alright," he said out loud "Just gotta take down this rouge witch and we will be fine..." He grabbed a smoke pellet and snuck his way into the room she hid herself away in. The witch was reading through a spell book conjuring up many a spells to control her victims. As he took a few steps behind her she tossed an ax towards him!

"Talking to yourself is a dead give away moron of the star clan..." She spoke aloud grabbing her staff and shooting at the assassin with fire and ice as she began to chant a spell. He dodged it no problem and knocked the staff out of her hands before resting the blade on her throat.

"So star clan, what do you want of me? Power? Strength? Love?" she asked, Black*Star just grinned:

"Nah, just your head." he responded cutting her entire head off. He felt happiness wash over him along with a sudden terrifying headache rendering him unconscious.

* * *

 **KID'S HOUSE**

Soul was waking up from a nap as Maka tapped her finger on the kitchen table slightly getting on Kid's nerves. Liz and Patty were snuggled on the couch watching some Martial Arts movie, Soul moved away from the sisters and grabbed a cup of coffee to wake up.

"No luck?" Soul got out before yawning loudly. Maka rolled her eyes:

"How do YOU not know where YOUR best friend is?" she remarked poking at her phone once again to see if a new alert popped up. Kid rubbed her shoulders to get her to stop fidgeting.

"I'm sure he's fine Maka, my best buddy isn't a complete fucking idiot."

"Tell that to his partner." Soul looked at Tsubaki who sat out on the lawn just waiting. Soul sighed.

"Gonna be a long day..."

"How you holdin' up?" she turned to him and gave a small smile: "I'm just fine, waiting for the return of my meister is all." Soul felt even more uncomfortable, it wasn't a mystery Tsubaki felt betrayed as well but she knew how Black*Star got with challenges. Soul softly patted her arm before she placed her hand upon his.

"I'm fine Soul. really I am... Don't let Maka boss you around ok?" he chuckled and hugged her from the side: "Your the best Tsubaki."

"GUYS!" Kid shouted from inside the house: "I found him, he's not doing good..."

* * *

A dream? It had to be! There was no way Tsubaki could be dead in his arms, no way Kid and Soul impaled dead on the wall. No way Liz, Patty, and Maka all laying side by side with broken necks. It made no sense! Black*Star did the only logical thing, he cried...

He shed tears and held his weapon lovingly as the tears dropped onto her lifeless eyes. Then everything went black! No lifeless bodies, no tears, absolutley nothing.  
He heard a voice calling to him to follow and he proceeded to follow instructions, following a green line slowly becoming less and less straight as it went on...

* * *

First chapter, hopefully me and Quantum can satisfy you all!

-REDEADED


	2. Finding Your Way

Author's Note: Working together actually makes putting out chapters a lot more easier then alone!

* * *

Star kept walking even though the line kept alternating between thick, straight, blurry, goopy, and so on and so forth. The voice never changed, it just kept calling to him and he aimed to follow no matter how many corners he ventured past, he was gonna return from this...

Return to his loved ones...

Tsubaki sat still in the jet staring out the window. The others knew by now not to bother her about much unless she looked hungry or thirsty.

"What did you see Kid?" Liz questioned her meister as she sat next to Soul who couldn't help but play his thigh like a drum with his thumbs trying to calm himself. Kid giving him the annoyed look Soul stopped but gave him an asshole grin in the process:

"I found him passed out with some form of witch aura surrounding his skull, therefore he may be under a spell..." Maka sighed and looked to Tsubaki who made no changes to her outer body but could feel the anger slowly start to rise in her. "I'm sure it will be nothing short of what Kim can do to get rid of whatever is harming our friend but we should still make haste regardless." the others nodded in agreement and got prepared as they were soon to arrive.

As he got further in Star could see it start to get whiter and brighter around each corner and the line went from green to red and became a straight line. He felt hope, he was sure it was almost time to get out.

The gang ventured into the pyramid with flash lights and water in hopes of finding their friend asap. Taking different routes ended up with non-surprised gasps as they all ended up in the same place.

"How much longer till we are all agitated and-" Liz was interrupted as Kid held up a hand, they all followed suit behind him as they heard foot steps coming from around the corner, then they're blue haired friend came into sight with a look of horror on his face and his weapon held tight.

'Finally, my way home..' Black*Star thought as he heard a bunch of noise and came into view of the lights, his happiness soon vanished as his sight was filled with 6 Asuras.

"Hey Star, ready to go?" Asura asked slowly extending his arm to which Star jumped back and held his weapon up. "Relax Star, I know your confused, just come with-"

" **I'M GOING NOWHERE!** " Star shouted slashing Asura's arm in the process.

Kid pulled back his hand as the cut stung right away. Maka looked at her friend in anger and confusion:

"STAR WHAT THE HELL?!"

" **STAY AWAY OR DIE!** " he yelled back in response. Soul slowly moved around Black*Star as Liz and Patty were distracting him " **ENOUGH, DIE!** " as Star raised his arm Soul hit him from behind knocking him unconscious. The group sighed in relief except Soul, his only thoughts were:

'Whatever this witch did we gotta fix this... and fast..."

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter, I promise to make them a bit longer!

-REDEADED


	3. Waking Yourself Up

Author's Note: You can tell Quantum wrote this chapter beautifully!

* * *

The group boarded the plane and had Black*Star tied to one of the chairs as he slept. The gang decided to head straight for the witches liar to ask for their help. Tsubaki sat right next to her meister and meditated in hopes he would awaken from this powerful spell sooner then later, Patty joined her as Liz and Soul spoke with Maka and Kid to figure out if there was anything they could figure out about this kind of spell.

"I don't think we can make an accurate assumption without more info on this. All we know is that he attacked us without any recognition of who we are." Kid spoke before sighing disappointedly. Maka looked through the books she found on the plane, leaving bookmarks on pages that might be related to the subject.

Liz held Soul from behind before asking, "What do you think could be the cause?"

He shrugged sadly but held her hands in his own. What do you say when your best friend snaps and starts attacking you?

"I just wish he would've taken Tsubaki and stopped trying to prove himself to be better then god..." he mumbled. Liz kissed his head and they just stayed together in silence.

* * *

 _Black*Star tried to keep his cool as he stood in a glass case, watching an entire audience of Asura's smile and laugh at him._

 ** _"Stupid fucker!"_**

 ** _"Too good to be like the others and use your damn weapon partner, shit head?!"_**

 _He ignored the comments and stayed relaxed until he heard one copy speak up:_

 _" **You may think you're the strongest member of the star clan. You may think your're a lion, but what good is pretending to be a lion? It's going to get you killed.** "_

 _Black*Star looked up to see the witch he had just slain smirking at him on the other side of the glass. Star cleared his throat and responded:_

 _"Better one day as a lion than a hundred days as a sheep."_

 _Faster than humanly possible, the witch opened the door and slammed a hammer into his skull. Her malevolent smile was the last thing Black Star saw before he woke up._

* * *

Star threw his eyes open and saw the many Asura's sitting in front of him either closed eyes or discussing something at a table, he shut his eyes quickly and slowly started to try and free himself of his restraints. The Asura's didn't seem to notice but how could he be certain with shut eyes? So he kept his hope as he slowly tugged at the ropes all the while searching for a blade he had hidden.

"I just wish he would've taken ... and stopped trying to prove himself to be better then god..." there was a distortion as the name was being pronounced.

'What the fuck did he say? Does he know something about me?...' Star questioned finally finding the edge of the blade and beginning to tug at it. As he gripped it he calmed himself and his demeanor as he began to slowly cut at his restraints.

Kid was chatting with the pilot as Soul and Liz helped Maka dig through some books and maps. Tsubaki opened her eyes for the first time and sat beside her meister who slowed down his cutting pace to not be heard. She laced her fingers with his free hand to which he could barely contain himself from not trying to break her hand.

"Star... I know you are sleeping now, you probably can't hear me but I was never mad." She spoke, he did not stir but in his mind he was confused like a pet hearing a strange noise for the first time. "I was never mad you wanted to prove yourself, I have always encouraged you to follow your dreams but hun... When we fix you," fix, he was beginning to get angry as he heard the cursed word, who knew what the hell they had planned for him?! "I hope you will just come home and spend a few months with us please?" with that she squeezed his hand and unlaced them to get herself a drink. Star's rage was growing a bit more, he thought for a second that was Tsubaki which means only one of two things, they either know how to get under Star's skin or the other...

 **They had done something with Tsubaki...**

* * *

Knowing my pace this may take quite some time.

-REDEADED


	4. Causing A Scene Your Way

Author's Note: Hope your all enjoying the show!

* * *

Star threw his eyes open and saw the many Asura's sitting in front of him either closed eyes or discussing something at a table, he shut his eyes quickly and slowly started to try and free himself of his restraints. The Asura's didn't seem to notice but how could he be certain with shut eyes? So he kept his hope as he slowly tugged at the ropes all the while searching for a blade he had hidden.

"I just wish he would've taken ... and stopped trying to prove himself to be better then god..." there was a distortion as the name was being pronounced.

'What the fuck did he say? Does he know something about me?...' Star questioned finally finding the edge of the blade and beginning to tug at it. As he gripped it he calmed himself and his demeanor as he began to slowly cut at his restraints.

Kid was chatting with the pilot as Soul and Liz helped Maka dig through some books and maps. Tsubaki opened her eyes for the first time and sat beside her meister who slowed down his cutting pace to not be heard. She laced her fingers with his free hand to which he could barely contain himself from not trying to break her hand.

"Star... I know you are sleeping now, you probably can't hear me but I was never mad." She spoke, he did not stir but in his mind he was confused like a pet hearing a strange noise for the first time. "I was never mad you wanted to prove yourself, I have always encouraged you to follow your dreams but hun... When we fix you," fix, he was beginning to get angry as he heard the cursed word, who knew what the hell they had planned for him?! "I hope you will just come home and spend a few months with us please?" with that she squeezed his hand and unlaced them to get herself a drink. Star's rage was growing a bit more, he thought for a second that was Tsubaki which means only one of two things, they either know how to get under Star's skin or the other...

They had done something with Tsubaki...

Kid walked over to Black*Star after noticing him fidget a bit. Maybe he was awake. Maybe he'd be fine.

He was right on one count. Black*Star was awake, staring at him with distant, red-tinged eyes.

"Soul can you come here for a second?" he asked slowly, stopping a few feet front of Star. Soul joined him, along with Maka and Liz. As Kid slowly extended his arm Black*Star sliced upwards with his knife, barely missing Kid's wrist.

"BACK UP NOW!" he commanded taking a defensive stance.

Tsubaki jumped to her feet in worry and Black*Star stared her down like another enemy. The hint of red in his pupils confused her, and he was looking at her without seeing, confirming that the spell had to do with his eyes and quite possibly more.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TSUBAKI?!" he growled as his grip upon his weapon tightened.

"You don't hear me Star? It's me!" she gasped.

"I KNOW YOU ASURA! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

Soul's heart beat quickened, 'He thinks we're *all* Asura? Can he not hear the difference?"

"Black*Star, it's me, Soul." he tried reasoning with his best friend, seeing if there was more to discover.

"QUIT SAYING YOUR FUCKING NAME! I KNOW YOU'RE CALLED ASURA! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION! Where the hell is my PARTNER?!" Black*Star responded.

"He can't hear our proper names either.' Soul nodded to Kid.

"Whatever this spell is, it's affecting his hearing too," the shinigami replied, keeping his eyes focused on the wavering knife blade, "No matter what we do, Asura is all he sees and hears."

"Star," Kid started; "I'm sorry but we are doing what's best for you. Let us help you. We'll fix-"

Black*Star lunged towards Kid, who kicked him in the chest and rolled aside..

"Liz! Patty!" he yelled. His partners transformed and he caught them just in time to block Black*Star's knife thrust with Patty's barrel. Soul transformed his right arm into a wickedly sharp blade of his own. He faced off with his friend while Kid advanced from behind.

"I WON'T BE TURNED, CHANGED, WARPED, OR FIXED BY YOU FUCKING DEMONS!" the star clan member darted between Kid and Soul. He grabbed Maka by the throat, slamming her backward into the table. Just before he drove his blade into her eye socket, Soul sliced his entire right forearm, causing Star to jump back and knock Kid against the wall. Kid rebounded quickly and fired a few shots at Black*Star which either missed or barely nicked him.

'Well, at least your training has paid off considerably dear old friend.' he thought to himself.

Tsubaki finally snapped out of her terror and jumped into action. Turning into her kusurigami form, she tied up Black*Star with her chain. His rage only grew as he shouted;

"I knew it... What have you done.. WHERE THE FUCK IS THE REAL TSUBAKI?!" he ripped her from his body and using his enhanced strength he threw her into Soul, taking down the door to the flight deck. There was no way the

"What the hell are you-" were the captain's last words as Black*Star slammed the blade into his skull.

"ONE DOWN!" he shouted in victory, flinging the corpse aside. As the plane went into a fast downward spiral, Star mustered up his enhanced strength and went for Kid,

"Get behind me!" the Shinigami told his friends. The spell was making Black*Star too strong; supernatural force would have to be met with a death god's strength. Resigned, Kid connected two of his Lines of Sanzu, funneling otherworldly power into Liz and Patty. Taking careful aim, he fired with precision, striking the star clan member twice. Before Star could recover everything went black and there was dead silence.

* * *

Burning grass? That couldn't have been all that smell was... burning clothing along with flesh of course but to hell with it time to get up right? Maka opened her eyes and slowly sat upright clutching her right arm, after her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight she looked to the side finally seeing the outcome of her friends.

* * *

End of this chapter, stick around my friends!

-REDEADED


	5. Trying To Fix Your Friend

Author's Note: Here's anew chapter hot and ready for ya!

* * *

She was alive. Taking deep breaths, Maka slowly lifted herself up. Her left arm hurt, but the right one seemed okay and she used it to pull her phone from her pocket.  
They needed help and they needed it fast.

"Prof. Stein? Can you follow the coordinates from my phone's location? Black Star killed the pilot and we were in a plane crash. I'm not sure how much adrenaline is left in my body, but not enough to help slow him down."

After getting Stein's assurance that he had a team on the way, Maka made her way to the rest of the group, where the weapons were the first up and moving.

"We gotta stay in weapon mode more often when in free fall, huh sis?" chuckled Patty. Apparently she'd enjoyed the ride. Liz merely smirked and, spotting Maka, helped her sit next to an unconscious Kid. "Alright Patty, let's check and make sure everyone is ok, and tie up Black*Star before he goes berserk again."

"No need for that..." Maka pointed behind Liz, where Soul and Tsubaki finishing up the knots holding Black*Star still. Tsubaki sighed and joined them. "You two alright ?"

Maka smiled. "A little banged up but nothing serious. I'm going to assume Kid'll wake up in a minute. Hopefully he's ok..." she turned to her side and held the shinigami's hand firmly in her own. He made a soft groan in his throat which made Maka giggle. She held her sore arm out and Soul began to check to make sure nothing was broken.

Kid slowly opened his eyes and saw four of his friends locking Black*Star in the back of a jeep. Maka rested at his side, holding her arm, and in front of him stood her pissed off father, who was glaring at Stein.

"Spirit, just relax-"

"You may be the boss, but don't tell me to calm down when one of my family was almost killed."

Kid looked away as Sid and Nygus got everyone else in the vehicle.

"Come on don't be an ass right now, and bring them over alright?" Sid shouted. Spirit and Stein did just that and off the gang went.

* * *

"Do you think Kim could help?" Liz asked as Stein and Nygus were looking over Black*Star. Sid nodded, but didn't sound very sure.

"She may be a witch, but I don't know if her skills are advanced enough for this."

Maka had moved between Kid and her father to keep them from bickering, but she was more worried about Tsubaki, who seemed too spaced out for her own good in the passenger seat.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TSUBAKI?!" Black Star's words hadn't stopped echoing in his partner's mind. If anything, they were the very thing to wake her from the crash. Tsubaki was a tough, if not the toughest woman, in the group but in these moments she found it comforting to silently cry, after all, it was her turn to show emotions anyway.

Kid and Spirit both noticed and silenced themselves, reaching s temporary truce to give her some peace in this painful moment. Patty embraced her while Liz rubbed her temples, trying to figure out what the hell was up with Star.

"DWMA dead ahead!" Stein shouted over the engine noise and pushed the gas faster. Maka had never heard more welcome words.

* * *

Star's dreams were still annoying, the Asuras were simply staring at him or touching his face, but he knew better then to think he was in danger during sleep.

"Still can't kill any of them huh?" asked the witch sitting above him. "Some god. Who ever heard of a powerful being unable to kill his enemies?"

Black Star kept quiet, knowing better then to respond. Seeing the Asuras slowly moving or just standing there gave him a sliver of hope.  
Was he slowly breaking the spell? Was the witch finally losing her power? But mainly, he wondered, why was she still alive in his mind?

* * *

"Can you help him?" Tsubaki's voice was small and desperate. Black Star was firmly locked In a secure, underground vault beneath the school. His powers had been sealed by Lord Death himself, but he continued to struggle against his invisible enemies.

Stein adjusted his glasses. "His soul is entirely surrounded by the spell. I can't see past it - anything could be going on right now."

"Well, that's comforting." Soul sighed. Maka was slumped on the floor beside him, exhausted by pain and her efforts to help Kim punch through he magic surrounding their friend.

"I really thought that my anti-madness wavelength combined with Kim's healing power would do it." she muttered.

"You did your best," Kid assured her, "And we'll think of something, but can we please let Doctor Stein take a look at your arm now?"

"Don't bother." Kim interrupted, "Nothing he can do. It's broken. I can fix it if you'll give me a minute to catch my breath."

Behind the thick glass separating them from him, Black Star screamed wildly, cursing and threatening his unseen enemies. Tsubaki turned away from the sight and fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"I can't watch this anymore." Kid announced, "I'm going to talk to the witches concil. In the meantime, please rest. I'm going to need everyone at their best if we're going to beat this thing and get Black Star back."

* * *

-REDEADED & QuantamTheory

(I should have been writing her name in from the start I am such an asshole...)


	6. Getting Over Your Anexity

"Ok ok just relax and speak loudly and calmly and... oh this is annoying." Kid mumbled to himself as he made his way to his father's office. It didn't bother him to ask for much needed help, it bothered him being unable to know how to speak to the witches. As he stepped foot into the office he smiled brightly as he saw his father singing to himself and finishing up some paper work. Bouncing in his chair humming to himself looking like a total goofball that was his father and he loved him for it.

"Hey pop" Kid spoke walking around his father's chair to pat his shoulder.

"Hey hiya yo there Kiddo!" he beamed cheerily. Kid chuckled to himself and hugged his dad; "What ya got planned for my boy?"

"It would seem I need to make a deal with Mabaa and see if she can help us repair the damage to Black*Star's mind." Kid looked to the mirror and sighed softly: "I'm worried that I might come off as a fool." Lord Death simply shook his head before putting his hand on his son's.

"You will be fine, there is no way you will seem like a foolish boy. My son who helped defeat Asura a fool? Pish posh!" Kid laughed and instantly felt a ton better.

"Thank you father." Kid embraced his father tightly before making his way to the mirror. Lord Death watched his son with a big smile.

"Get 'em son..."

* * *

Kid took a few breathes then made the call through his father's mirror. On the other end he saw Mabaa with a grin plastered upon her face;

"Well well well, if it isn't Death the Kidd. What can I do for you?" she asked politely. Kid smiled back and stood up straight before speaking.

"I seem to be having a problem with one of my squad mates. He went to go eliminate a rouge witch and it seems she casted a spell upon him before her demise... Do you think you can help me fix this?" Kid looked her straight in the eyes only letting a little of his worry seep through. Mabaa closed her eyes and chuckled before opening them and smiling once again;

"I think we could lend a hand, also depending on who it was he killed may get the type of treatment..."

"Thank you very much!" Kid bowed causing a giggle from Mabaa; "We will travel to your kingdom tomorrow, should be early." The head witch merely nodded before ending the call. Kid took a few more breathes before grinning and returning to his father.

"Told you son, your no fool."

"Thank you father, now I must return to the others." Kid walked in a quick manner back to see the progress on Black*Star, Maka was moving her now healed arm and winking at her boyfriend as he entered the room.

"Hey babe." she said before kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss and slowly rubbed her arm, finding comfort in touch of her soft skin..

"Glad to see you feeling better, how's he doing?" Kid motioned to Black*Star who was facing the wall and shaking uncontrollably. Maka sighed and joined his stare at their friend.

"He's sleeping but he never stays still."

"He's constantly either awake and angry or asleep and trapped in a inescapable nightmare." Kid dropped his eyes and wore a look of sadness, only to receive another kiss from his lover. She smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hands.

"Don't look so glum hun, we'll figure out a way to fix this. We always do." she kissed him one more time before heading out and leaving him warm and confident once again.

* * *

-REDEADED & QuantamTheory


	7. Entering Your Mind

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Maka looked upon the castle that only Kid had seen before. The entire thing was in shambles. Maybe it was the way the witches preferred to live, but who'd want to live in a broken down castle? Kid took point and the others followed, Liz and Patty right behind their meister. Tsubaki,Soul and Maka brought up the rear, flanking Black*Star's cage which Stein was guiding as it floated over the ground.

"How's the inside of this busted castle look Kid?" Liz pipped up seeing all the holes in the roof and the tumbling bricks. Kid chuckled as he opened the heavy, splintered door leading into the crumbling building.

"Believe you me, as horrible as it looks on the inside, it's awe inspiring on the inside..."

Patty giggled as Liz's eyes widened at the inside of the great hall. Elegant paintings and robes hung along the walls with fresh paint behind them. Maka smiled brightly, admiring all she could before a tall witch in a blue and black dress appeared.

"If you would please follow me, Mabaa is waiting..."

The gang were lead into a small study surrounded by books and cast with shadows from three candles lit in oddly chosen spots. In front of them sat Mabaa. her giant witch hat and cloak slightly adjusted to show her face. Kid sat down in front of her and began the conversation:

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice ma'am. We really need your help with this predicament. We are unaware of what the witch's spell is or how bad it is but as I've explained he constantly tries to kill each and every one of us when he awakens.."

Mabaa took a short breath and responded calmly: "Sounds to me like Verola's work."

Maka stiffened a bit and put her hand upon Kid's shoulder. Soul took notice of his meister's discomfort but decided against making a small scene.

"She's known for leaving a piece of herself in her prey but it seems she's finally met her last victim. Not only that but he's also a damn star clan member." Mabaa made a small scowl but reverted back to her calm composure and smiled once more.

Kid raised an eyebrow: "What do you mean by a piece of her?"

"She was very fond of soul magic and such, she leaves a piece of her soul inside the victim until they are dead unto which she will once more become whole. She seems to be living inside of your friend's psyche and will not be released until he is either dead or..."

"Or what ma'am?" Soul asked a little demanding.

"...or we may have to pull his soul apart..."

The gang all looked at the witch scared and confused. Stein on the other hand smirked and stepped towards the reaper and witch;

"Care to explain how we can perform such a feat?" Mabaa returned the look and stood up to hand the doctor an old dusty book.

"It's an old method done by witches I've ever only read about..."

Meanwhile on the way to the jail, Black*Star was unusually quiet causing the witches to feel uneasy.

"Whats' the deal with this one? He keeps shaking and scowling at nothing.." one spoke nervously. The other kept her eyes straight ahead but agreed none the less. The first one shivered before groaning: "I mean what's the deal with him what spell could've caused this?"

"It was Verola no doubt about it." answered the second witch still refusing to look at Black*Star. The two kept in silence for a good while until the building came into sight.

"Let's hurry this along yeah? This is too much for my poor nerves." The first witch spoke before getting all her papers and info in order, coming up to the front of the building the current guard conversed with both witches for a good while...

* * *

In Star's mind he could tell they were witches, he could see them for what they were instead of just a bunch of Asura clones. This certainly peaked his interest and worried him quite a bit until Verola spoke: "Those are evil ones, ones who do not support your cause for peace like me. Why don't you kill them oh powerful god? Kill them and free the witches that aim to create a peaceful world and maybe they will join in your quest to kill the Asura clones." Star's overwhelming rage once again took over causing him to scream and lose control all over again...

"What the fuck?!" shouted the second witch as Black*Star managed to break out of his cage and lunge towards the first witch. Before she could ask for help Black*Star had managed to rip her throat open and break her neck. The second witch had started a chant as the guard grabbed Star's arm but it was to no avail as Star grabbed the guard's blade and quickly shot it into the second witches chest instantly impaling her heart. The guard began to beat Star in the head knocking him off his feet and trying to catch his breath. As the guard reared his arm back, Star caught the breath he needed and broke the guard's knee. As he went down howling in pain, Black*Star slammed his elbow into the man's throat before grabbing his keys and flying deep into the witch's jail.

Black*Star slowed his breathing and stood in front of all the newly freed witches. Before anyone could speak he opened his mouth and out came Verola's voice:

"Hello ladies, missed me? Well it seems that I was able to possess the last member of the star clan and was able to give you your freedom! So if you don't mind giving me a little hand... LET'S KILL 'EM ALL!" Black*star's mouth shut and all the witches cheered as they followed him toward Mabaa's current location.

* * *

Soul and Maka were the first to reach the castle entrance and see the parade of witches flying towards them. The rest of the gang followed, lead by Mabaa who chanted a spell and created a barrier around them and the castle.

"Seems Verola had a plan all along" Stein commented returning to the book and trying to read as quickly as possible.

Everyone took battle stance as the witch army assaulted the powerful barrier. Tsubaki determined to get her meister back from the evil that had taken him. Watching him stare at her with a stranger's eyes hurt her emotionally but also gave her the strength to see this through.

"What advice can you give us Mabaa?!" Kid shouted. The situation was dire and none of them really knew how to handle this amount of witches. Mabaa, surveying the their attackers, said nothing but placed her hand upon Maka's shoulder. Confused, the meister looked back at the head witch.

"You are a Grigori soul no?" Mabaa finally asked.

Maka nodded, even more confused

"This may prove useful if not now then in the nearest future." Mabaa smiled brightly making Maka shiver.

"Alright, I've got it, Maka." Stein spoke and the meister turned his way; "Looks like we're gonna need your blades for this one." Maka tossed Soul to the side and he reverted to his human form. "If what this book says is true, we need you to use your anti-madness wave length to slice open Black*Star's mind. Then we can speak directly to his subconscious and he will know it's us."

"Slice his mind open?" Maka's stomach revolted at the thought, "You mean the madness around it, right? Not actually..." she made a slashing movement across her forehead with her finger. She doubted it, but one could never be too sure with Stein.

The professor shook his head at her, "No. No time for physical procedures today, unfortunately. As for taking the witch out of him I'm still a bit confused on that part..."

"I have a plan for that, just get an entrance in his mind and we will be okay." Mabaa smiled and pulled Tsubaki aside as the rest of her witches arrived and gathered around just as the barrier around the castle shattered.

"HERE THEY COME!"

The renegade witches broke through and flew at a mad pace towards the gang. Maka gathered her energy and went to town. As Black*Star neared them her wavelength caused him to feel woozy and collapse, and before the rage could help him up Maka sliced his mind open!

* * *

"Wh-What the hell?!" Black*Star shouted when Maka appeared before him in a field of bright light. Verola growled and dashed at her enemy only to have Black*Star spin and kick her face right into the ground. The other witches looked at Black*Star in anger wondering what the hell was going on.

"Star," Maka snapped his attention to her; "She's controlling your mind somehow and to you we are your enemies. What exactly are you seeing?!" Star held his head tightly;

"YOU ALL LOOK LIKE ASURA!" he screamed.

Maka glared at the witch behind Black*Star and then reached out toward her friend.

"Look, we've come to free your mind but we are gonna need your help!"

* * *

I felt it was right to end it here and starve you guys a bit more hahaha!

-REDEADED & QuantamTheory


End file.
